


That Time Billy Found Out the Real Reason Mickey Beat Him Up

by Ehm



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bickering husbands, Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehm/pseuds/Ehm
Summary: "Ian?" He said, startled, as he stared up at a familiar face. The man was taller and -Jesus– way buffer than the kid he remembered from ROTC, but those eyes and that hair would not be denied.Ian hesitated for a split second."I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked with a polite smile, taking a sip of the coffee he had managed to not spill all over them. Well, that's embarrassing.---Billy Wong had once been fucked by Ian Gallagher and beaten up by Mickey Milkovich within the same ten minute time span, and now he's run into them at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 343





	That Time Billy Found Out the Real Reason Mickey Beat Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](https://stupidgallaghermilkovich.tumblr.com/post/642010352402530304/now-im-thinking-about-him-running-into-them) on Tumblr. It made me laugh. I hope they don't mind I took the concept and ran with it.

Billy Wong was just stepping through the entrance to a coffee shop when he - quite literally - ran into an old acquaintance. He narrowly avoided getting coffee spilled all over him, and looked up to apologize once he was sure his uniform escaped unharmed.

"Ian?" He said, startled, as he stared up at a familiar face. The man was taller and - _Jesus_ – way buffer than the kid he remembered from ROTC, but those eyes and that hair would not be denied.

Ian hesitated for a split second.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked with a polite smile, taking a sip of the coffee he had managed to not spill all over them. Well, that's embarrassing.

"I'm-" Billy realized that they were blocking the entrance when a harried looking woman cleared her throat impatiently behind Ian's back, and he ushered them further into the coffee shop and to the side. "Uh, I'm Billy, we uh... _knew_ each other in ROTC? In high school?"

Ian hadn't seemed terribly worried about the closet when they were in school, but Billy tried to be discreet anyway. You never knew.

Ian scrunched his face up (quite adorably) for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Right!" He exclaimed, smiling genuinely this time. "Billy, hi. How you been?"

"Good, good, my wife and I are on leave right now so we're visiting my folks. Just came to town, like, an hour ago," Billy said, gesturing at the fatigues he was wearing.

"Your wife?" Ian raised his eyebrows. "So you're not...?"

"Gay?" Billy grinned. Hey, if Ian brought it up it must not be a sensitive public topic. "No, never was. I'm bi. Went back and forth on that one a lot in high school before I figured it out, though, let me tell you."

"Oh," Ian said. "Wait, you could have chosen to be with girls in high school and you... didn't? In the _south side_?"

Billy didn't want to get into the implications of that comment and knew Ian didn't mean anything by it, anyway, so he just bit his lip, gave Ian a very deliberate, very obvious once over that lingered on his crotch and said,

"Yeah, well, as I recall you had something I must have thought was worth the risk."

Ian looked a bit embarrassed but also pleased at the compliment. The once-over had given Billy a closer look at Ian's outfit, though, and he frowned.

"I guess you changed your mind about the army, huh? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, those do not look like standard issue."

Ian looked down at himself and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, the army wasn't for me as it turns out. I run a security business with my husband, and these outfits make us look a bit more... official. Not like anyone on the south side's gonna know the difference, right?"

True enough, Billy had to concede. Most south siders did not care enough about the military to give a fuck about what the official uniforms looked like.

"Husband, huh?" He said, grinning. "You got married, too?"

Ian smiled happily in a way that lit up his entire face and made Billy just a little bit weak in the knees. What? He was married, not dead.

"Yeah, almost a year ago now." He paused, then snorted. "In fact, funny story-"

Billy never got a chance to hear what the funny story was - but could take a guess based on the subsequent events - because Ian was interrupted by a small, annoyed-looking man entering the coffee shop, dressed in the same get-up Ian was sporting.

"Ian? What the fuck are you doing? You were supposed to get us coffee, not gossip like some old queen at the water cooler."

Just like with Ian, it only took Billy a second before he realized where he knew those blue eyes and that scowl from.

"Mickey _Milkovich_?" He asked, amused. He noticed the matching wedding rings and uniforms and quickly put two and two together into what had to be the funniest four ever.

"Yeah, who're you?" Mickey said flatly, staring at Billy. Ian rolled his eyes at the rudeness, but Billy saw the affectionate grin he couldn't quite hide.

"I'm Billy," he said, crossing his arms. "You once beat me up for sleeping with your husband."

Mickey's eyebrows flew towards his hairline but he didn't look like that cleared anything up, which made Billy wonder just how many guys Mickey had beaten up for that specific reason.

"We weren't married then!" Ian hurried to say. "It was back in high school, Mick. Remember? You had just gotten out of juvie...?"

Mickey looked at his husband (Holy shit, _Mickey Milkovich_ had a _husband_. Wasn't that just a kick in the nuts?) for a moment before making an "ah" face.

"Riiiight," he said slowly. "Under the bleachers. I remember."

"You said you had to beat me up for taking it in the ass," Billy reminded him, the memory more amusing than upsetting now that it was years behind him and he had finally found out the back story to it. "But now I'm thinking it had more to do with jealousy?"

Mickey actually looked a bit ashamed at being so brazenly called out.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," he said, shrugging awkwardly. "But in my defence, you guys were being way too open. If anyone but me had found you, that shit could have ended so much worse. I was giving you a cautionary beating, if anything, so you wouldn't be so stupid next time."

"Uh-huh, makes sense," Billy said, grinning. In a weird way, it actually kind of did. It was probably still at least 65% bullshit, but hey. It was the south side. Billy got it.

"Mickey," Ian said. "That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think? Considering you let me bend you over literally the minute he ran off."

Billy laughed. "You guys fucked right after I left?" This story just kept getting better and better.

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't thinking straight," Mickey admitted, ignoring Billy's snickering at the word choice. "I had just seen you railin’ some other guy, I had to stake my claim!"

"So you _were_ jealous?" Ian looked delighted. "Did you just admit to having a crush on me even back then? Aw, _Mickey_ ," He teased.

Mickey made an outraged noise. "You can't make fun of me for that, we're _married_!"

Billy didn't really pay attention to Ian's reply of _I'll make fun of you for anything I want, loser_ , because his phone just pinged with a message from his wife, who was wondering what was taking so long.

_We're gonna be late!!!!_ she wrote, followed by three angry face emojis and one water gun emoji.

"Sorry to cut this short, guys," he said, interrupting their angry flirting. "I have an open house I have to be at in 20 minutes and the wife is wondering where her coffee is. We’re only here for a couple of days and have like, fifty houses to look at so she needs the caffeine." He ignored Mickey's raised eyebrows at the word 'wife', figuring Ian could explain it later.

"You guys moving back to Chicago?" Ian asked.

"Yup," Billy nodded, already moving toward the line. "Weirdly, I kinda miss this place. Beatings and all.” He wagged his eyebrows at Mickey, who scoffed but kind of grinned anyway.

"Well, maybe we'll see you around then?" Ian said, smiling.

"I'd like that," Billy said and was surprised to find that he meant it. He wasn't sure how hanging around some guy he used to fuck would go over with his wife, but if he knew her right (and he liked to think he did) she would find the whole thing hilarious.

"It was nice to see you again, Billy," Ian waved at him as they walked out the door, and he could see him slap his husband upside the head when Mickey didn't say goodbye or acknowledge him in any way as they left.

He grinned and turned to the barista to order.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that guy was ever named on the show, right? As far as I can tell, his hat just says "Wong" on the back.


End file.
